


Worth the Wait

by realmSpinner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmSpinner/pseuds/realmSpinner
Summary: Sequel to Memoirs of a Cradle Robber.It's Tsukishima's graduation day.





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Vale la pena esperar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656316) by [YuiMakino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMakino/pseuds/YuiMakino)



> THIS IS A SEQUEL. A few things will make much more sense if you read Memoirs of a Cradle Robber first :)

Kuroo was a good student. He really was. But today, as his professor showed slides on the projector and spoke about very important information that was surely going to be on the final exam, Kuroo couldn't stay focused. Instead, his gaze kept sliding down to his cell phone.

12:05.

12:14.

12:20.

12:29.

“We'll continue this tomorrow. Be sure to submit responses to the online discussion board before our next class,” the professor spoke. The room was suddenly a flurry of activity, students shuffling out of the lecture hall or lingering behind to chat with others. After checking his phone just one more time, Kuroo finally moved. With his mind so in the clouds, it was no wonder he jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder.

“Whoa, you okay there?” 

Oikawa stood next to him with a raised eyebrow. Kuroo sighed, trying to calm his racing heart, and shrugged the hand off. He leaned forward to gather his things.

“What's up?” Kuroo asked, avoiding the question. Oikawa narrowed his eyes for a moment, but thankfully didn't pry.

“I was just going to say, we're heading to the bar tonight, if you want to come,” Oikawa invited. The thought of surrounding himself with friends and getting a buzz sounded like a great one, especially when he knew it would drown out the rest of his thoughts.

But.

Kuroo didn't know what to expect out of today. It'd been nearly eight months since his world had been flipped upside down by giving in to his attraction to Tsukishima. It'd been nearly eight months since Tsukishima confessed he saw Kuroo as more than just some attractive friend of his brother's. It'd been nearly eight months since Tsukishima asked if he could give Kuroo a proper confession after he graduated.

That day was today. Tsukishima should be at his graduation ceremony at this very moment.

“Nah, not tonight, but thanks,” Kuroo declined, slipping the straps of his backpack around his shoulders and beginning the uphill climb out of the lecture hall. Oikawa made a soft noise of disapproval.

“Studies aren't everything, you know. You're going to get burnt out,” Oikawa said, a step behind him. Kuroo didn't blame him for the lecture. Studying was Kuroo's go-to excuse to not join his friends at bars nearly as frequently lately. The truth about his avoidance was something a little more uncomfortable to confess. It manifested in the form of men inviting him to their place for the night and Kuroo being unable to eradicate the guilt that came from it, knowing he'd run into Tsukishima afterwards.

Not that he'd be in the wrong. Tsukishima and he were not in a relationship; weren't tied together in any way. They'd had sex, _illegally_ , and Tsukishima had admitted he'd had a crush on Kuroo for a while. Kuroo had agreed to letting Tsukshima give him a proper confession after graduating. Since then, there hadn't been anything substantial going on in their relationship. All the flirting had stopped. They would acknowledge each other, talk to each other, and if Kuroo was honest with himself, stare at each other for a little too long, but that was just part of attraction. 

At first, Kuroo was incredibly relieved that Tsukishima was backing off and respecting Kuroo's troubled thoughts on the age gap. As time passed, though, doubts started filling Kuroo's head. Emotions could be fickle things, especially when someone was young. Kuroo would have no way of knowing if Tsukishima's interest in him started petering off or was beginning to be directed at someone else. Surely there were some attractive guys in high school that Tsukishima could develop a crush on... someone who was around more often and in sync with his life choices, and someone who wouldn't hurt him by running away after being intimate.

Kuroo was pretty certain he'd never stop feeling like shit about that one.

In the end, Kuroo realized he would be upset if Tsukishima had changed his mind in the eight months that separated them. Which brought him to the present, flinching when his steps out of the lecture hall brought him out into the bright sun, far too aware of the weight of the silent phone in his pocket.

“I can take care of myself, mom,” Kuroo commented, throwing a smirk Oikawa's way. The other man huffed, turning his nose away.

“Text me if you change your mind, nerd,” Oikawa said in lieu of a good-bye. Kuroo watched his back for a moment before pulling his phone out again.

12:40.

Knowing he was going to be torturing himself all day, Kuroo shoved the device rather aggressively back into his pocket and made his way toward the dining hall. He would grab a bite to eat before making his way to his two-o'clock class, and he would hope that he'd be able to pay attention in that one.

\---

It was nearing seven o'clock in the evening when Kuroo found himself walking home, trying to combat the disappointment that buzzed on the surface of his skin. After lunch, he'd attended his classes, grabbed some dinner, and loitered around the college library to buy some time. The college was closer to both Tsukishima's high school and Tsukishima's house than his own house was, so he figured it'd be counterproductive to walk back home if Tsukishima was going to contact him.

Tsukishima didn't contact him.

Which was fine, really. The blond never said he wanted to give Kuroo a proper confession the day of graduation, just after graduation. He was probably busy, celebrating with his family and friends. It didn't have to be today.

It didn't have to be ever, but that particular thought was sour. It sent Kuroo into defensive mode, trying to reason that it would be better that way... that he never should have laid hands on someone in high school anyway. He never should have been attracted to Akiteru's younger brother, never should have admitted his attraction, never should have taken Tsukishima's first time without prior discussion, never should have ran out on him, never should have agreed to the idea of Tsukishima confessing after he graduated, never should have built up this hope that Tsukishima would want to come back to him after all of those disastrous fuck-ups.

Wow, he was kind of a mess. About the only thing that brought him comfort was that he was close to home, so he could hide away with his suddenly miserable thoughts.

Then, his phone buzzed.

Kuroo slowed his walk, cursing the way his heart thumped in his chest. This had happened a handful of times today... someone texting him that ended up not being Tsukishima. He was almost tempted not to check, but knew it would be impossible. He fished out the cell, about tripping when he read the name on the screen.

Tsukishima.

'Are you free?'

Kuroo's fingers tightened on the phone. He stared at the text for far too long before forcing his fingers to do his bidding.

'Hell no. $69.00 plus tax.'

Casual. He'd just stick with casual for now, even as he inwardly freaked out and outwardly gave a statue a run for its money by staying glued to his spot on the sidewalk. Thankfully, there were few people out walking the street in this residential area.

As soon as his phone chimed again, he opened the new text.

'Mature. Who's the older one here? Can you meet me at Sakura Park at 8:00?'

Kuroo's legs unglued, moving again. He'd stop by his place, throw down his stuff, make sure he didn't look like the walking disaster he felt like, and go to Sakura Park. The park was close and he'd probably be a little early, but he didn't care. 

Tsukishima wanted to see him. That _had_ to mean...

Kuroo's insides were in knots.

\---

The burning orange of the sky had faded into a timid purplish blue by the time Kuroo made it to the park. A quick scan of the area proved him right; he was early. He took a seat on one of the swings, rocking gently. The gentle back-and-forth movement was actually calming. Somewhat.

With night fading in, the park was quiet, save for the soft squeak that came from the chains as he moved. It gave Kuroo time to think, but that wasn't necessarily a good thing. His mind was reeling over the smallest things, the stupidest things. He was nervous. He hadn't been this nervous since he got his very first crush on Sawamura Daichi in middle school, and that turned out to be an utter disaster. He didn't want this thing with Tsukishima to become any more of a disaster than it already was. Which was ironic, considering he'd been convincing himself that Tsukishima wasn't a good idea just an hour ago.

His hunch could still end up being right, but Kuroo was reckless enough to try.

He saw Tsukishima before Tsukishima saw him. The blond was a bit early, so he probably wasn't expecting Kuroo to already be there, waiting for him on the swings. When they made eye contact, Kuroo managed what he hoped to be a welcoming smile.

“You're already here,” Tsukishima said, eyebrows rising in the slightest.

“I am. Congratulations, graduate,” Kuroo greeted. Tsukishima huffed, but he didn't look displeased. He took a seat on the swing next to Kuroo's and immediately frowned at the ground.

“These things aren't high enough,” Tsukishima commented, his long legs uncomfortably bent. Kuroo snorted.

“Yeah, well, they weren't built for gangly adults like you,” Kuroo chuckled.

“I'll kick you with this 'gangly' leg,” Tsukishima threatened. He gestured to Kuroo. “It can't be comfortable for you, either.”

“Eh, I can manage,” Kuroo said, kicking his legs out for show. It gave him enough momentum to swing back and forth. The streetlights near the park suddenly flickered to life, making Kuroo realize nearly all of the sunset's light had dissipated. “Kind of late to come here though.”

“Sorry. There was the ceremony, and then we went out to eat, followed by a movie and my parents insisting I fill out more college applications,” Tsukishima said in a way that was tired, but fond. Kuroo took a moment to observe the simple slope of Tsukishima's nose before the words fully sank in. 

College. Of course. 

Kuroo didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before. Akiteru and he had stayed close to home, not having major aspirations to follow. Their smaller college was perfect. Tsukishima, though... with his top scores, he could probably get into a bigger, more influential college. No, not probably, he could.

“... oh? Do you have a preference on a college?” Kuroo asked, continuing to rock himself on the swing.

“I'll probably just end up at Westford,” Tsukishima replied. Kuroo's eyebrows rose. That was their hometown college, where Kuroo went. 

“I'm... surprised,” Kuroo mused, feeling somewhat conflicted. He felt that Tsukishima could do better. At the same time, that meant there was no need for Tsukishima to go far. That was... a comforting thought. How selfish.

“Do you want me to go someone else?” Tsukishima asked. There was a defensive edge to that tone and it took Kuroo off-guard. He dragged his foot on the ground to stop his momentum, turning startled eyes Tsukishima's way. The blond was squinting his eyes at him.

“What? No,” Kuroo denied. His honesty must have rang true, for the guarded look fell from Tsukishima's expression. He looked away, his shoulders slumping a bit in the process.

“... are you seeing anyone right now?” Tsukishima asked after a moment's hesitation. He continued to look off into the distance, his legs precariously shifting inches above the ground, propelling him forward and backward. 

“No,” Kuroo answered easily, his pupils following the motion of the swing. He was ready for this topic. They'd started it all wrong, with Tsukishima too desperate and Kuroo too selfish, but if there was a chance to make it right, Kuroo was going to take it. “That's because I might be getting a proper confession from a certain someone.”

Was it too much, to admit that he'd been waiting for Tsukishima's confession? It felt like it, with the way his chest tightened. He'd feel like a fool if Tsukishima had changed his mind.

“Might?” Tsukishima asked, those honey-brown eyes were looking his way again. They were shadowed by the night, but the color had been ingrained in Kuroo's mind for far too long to ever forget it. Kuroo let his hands fall from the chains and meet in his lap. 

“Well, you know,” Kuroo began. He shrugged a shoulder. “Things can change with time.”

It was meant to be a statement, and yet the words wavered in the air around him. _Had_ things changed? He stared at Tsukishima, searching for anything that would give him the answer to that.

One of Tsukishima's shoes scraped at the rocks on the ground. Kuroo really hoped that Tsukishima hadn't seen the way his body jumped at the sudden sound, and silently cursed himself for being so jumpy. The blond swayed for a moment, his other foot touching the ground, until he was able to come to a stop. He turned his body to better face Kuroo with knotted brows.

“What on earth do you think I called you out to the park at eight at night for?” Tsukishima asked. It was the sheer incredulousness in Tsukishima's voice that steamrolled Kuroo's worries and allowed his heart to settle.

… maybe that was a lie. His heart was certainly not settled, with the way it was still thumping healthily inside his chest, but it was beating for a new, exciting reason. A smile crawled its way along his lips.

“I don't know,” Kuroo mused, pretending, for a second or two, that he was actually thinking about his response. “Thought you might try torturing me by pulling out the popscicles again.”

Tsukishima mirrored his smile, adding a soft huff.

“That would be fun,” Tsukishima teased. That look, so taunting and promising, did crazy things to Kuroo's being. It was insane to him that the man sitting on the swing in front of him once had doubts that he could get Kuroo's attention. How Kuroo could _stop_ thinking about him, would be a more accurate problem. But the more pressing issue here, was the way Tsukishima squared his shoulders, his expression settling into something more serious, more vulnerable. “I like you. I've liked you since my freshman year, but you were already in college then, and I felt so far away from you. I didn't think you'd take me seriously.. if I told you how I felt.”

Kuroo knew Tsukishima's feelings. Hearing it again, said so honestly and clearly, even as Tsukishima fidgeted beside him, still sent a gentle warmth through him. The blond had been fifteen when he'd started looking at Kuroo in a different light. It was so easy, at that age, to conjure up ideas of puppy love, to let a fickle heart jump from one person to another. Yet, Tsukishima stayed true to those feelings, to the point of trying to force himself to grow up on the off chance Kuroo would notice him. While guilt still settled on the surface, Kuroo couldn't help but feel incredibly special to be on the receiving end of such strong feelings.

“So plan B was to seduce me?” Kuroo asked pointedly, but without spite. Despite things working out the way they did, he couldn't help but throw a little dig in there. He was still the older one. He could still point out that, regardless of being scared of the circumstances, Tsukishima should have been more mature about it all. 

Unfortunately, Tsukishima was having none of it. He smirked, instead.

“It worked,” Tsukishima said, proudly. Kuroo couldn't stop the bark of laughter that rattled his chest.

“Shit. It did,” Kuroo chuckled. It worked too damn well, as far as Kuroo was concerned.

“I at least know you like my body,” Tsukishima teased. Kuroo almost let his gaze drop to said body, but he didn't want to look _too_ whipped. 

“But you want more than that, right?” Kuroo asked instead. He could tell Tsukishima was a little taken aback by the shift in mood. The blond pursed his lips, eyes flickering downwards, as if embarrassed. It was cute.

“I want... to see you tell Akiteru that we're dating,” Tsukishima said, smile back on his lips. Even though the words were playful, they held significance. Dating. Kuroo was ready to date the hell out of Tsukishima.

“So you really want me dead,” Kuroo moaned, throwing his head back with as much drama as he could muster. The fact that Akiteru was a legitimate concern could be shoved to the wayside right now. Kuroo was too thrilled to care.

“He won't kill you,” Tsukishima assured. Kuroo wasn't necessarily convinced. How could Akiteru not kill him for going out with his little brother, who was five years his junior and had graduated high school just today? “… maybe if he found out we've already had sex.”

The noise Kuroo let out resembled a dying whale.

“Which he _won't_ ,” Kuroo insisted, blood rushing to his cheeks as he turned to glare at Tsukishima. Tsukishima caught his gaze for a mere moment before turning away to laugh. The sound was unrestrained and the curve of his lips was so wide that it scrunched Tsukishima's eyes shut. Kuroo stared at the sight, his heart skipping a beat. Planting a foot into the rocks, he pushed himself to the side, closer, straining to lean past the chains of their swings and place a kiss on Tsukishima's cheek. The laughter stopped and Tsukishima turned back to him with surprised eyes. Kuroo eased off the ground, swaying back into place with a smile. “But maybe you're worth it, anyway. Be my boyfriend?'

Even through the lack of light, Kuroo could see Tsukishima's face grow darker. The other leaned forward and covered his face with his hands, managing a nod.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima agreed, the word muffled in his palms. Kuroo was both awed and offended.

“You were all over me. You have no right to be this shy and cute right now,” Kuroo accused.

“Shut up,” Tsukishima muttered, his shoulders hiked. After a breath, he lowered the hands from his face. “I'm happy.”

It was somewhat defensive in the way it was said, in the way Tsukishima stubbornly didn't meet his gaze. It was so, so different from the little lynx that had kissed him in the hallway and dragged him into his room. It was different from the confident way Tsukishima would match his taunts and bluntly say what was on his mind. Somewhere in the years that Kuroo had simply acknowledged him as Akiteru's younger brother, Tsukishima had grown into a man. Kuroo was realizing there were still so many things he didn't know about him. 

He wanted to know.

“Come on,” Kuroo spoke, standing up from the swing. It hit the back of his legs as he offered a hand for Tsukishima to take. “We're going to go sit on the equipment over there, because these swings aren't ideal for cuddling.”

There was a still moment between them as Tsukishima absorbed the words. Then, the blond laughed, a soft, breathy sound, and reached up to take Kuroo's hand.

They ended up resting on the steps of the playground equipment, Tsukishima's back to Kuroo's chest, looking up at the stars as they talked. Sitting on metal wasn't exactly the most comfortable choice, but Kuroo stubbornly ignored the numbness of his backside in favor of keeping his arms wrapped around Tsukishima's waist. The night air wasn't very cool. Kuroo sought Tsukishima's warmth, regardless.

He didn't know how much time had passed before a chime filled the space around them. Tsukishima dug in his pocket and revealed a cell phone. Kuroo squinted his eyes as the bright screen shown in the night, and a quick peek determined it was Tsukishima's mother sending him a text, asking him how long he would be out.

“Guess it's getting late, huh?” Kuroo commented. Tsukishima tapped the screen, prompting the keyboard to come up, but his fingers hesitated.

“Mm. I'm too lazy to move,” Tsukishima sighed. Kuroo's lips curled upwards. That sounded like an excuse not to leave, to him. He wasn't particularly looking forward to letting Tsukishima go, either.

“You can stay the night at my place, if you want,” Kuroo offered, resting his chin on Tsukishima's shoulder. Tsukishima craned his neck to look at him.

“I can?” Tsukishima asked.

“Why not?” Kuroo asked.

“... I don't have anything with me. Like a change of clothes or a toothbrush,” Tsukishima reasoned. He looked annoyed by it.

“I have a hoard of extra toothbrushes. The dentist shoves them at me all the time,” Kuroo replied, watching the cell phone screen go black after inaction. “And you could just borrow something of mine. It's no big deal.”

Tsukishima made a humming noise. He brought his phone back to life and started tapping out a reply to his mom.

'I'm going to crash at Kuroo's place, if that's alright.'

Kuroo's grin was wide. He squeezed Tsukishima's waist in approval.

\---

“Welcome to my humble little abode,” Kuroo said as they walked through his front door. He quickly flicked on a light switch and shut the door behind them as Tsukishima toed off his shoes. Kuroo had been to the Tsukishima's house many times to study with Akiteru, and Akiteru had been over to his house as well, but Tsukishima had never had a reason to set foot here before. Kuroo watched his face closely as he padded inside and looked around.

“It's surprisingly plain,” Tsukishima finally commented. Kuroo blanched.

“What were you expecting?” Kuroo huffed, to which Tsukishima shrugged.

“Not sure, exactly,” Tsukishima replied, still looking around. “I guess I was expecting some posters or beanbag chairs or something. This seems more.. mature.”

“I _am_ an adult, you know,” Kuroo said incredulously. Tsukishima tossed him a smirk.

“You're very convincing, with that pout,” Tsukishima teased. 

Even if the joke was at his expense, Kuroo couldn't help the happy feeling bubbling inside of him. With things tense and weird these past eight months, their usual banter had been shoved to the wayside. It was nice to know that they were able to continue with little to no problem now that things had settled down.

“I'm giving you the Hello Kitty toothbrush, just for that,” Kuroo stated, making his way to the bathroom.

“Why do you _have_ a Hello Kitty toothbrush?” Tsukishima asked with a laugh, following after him.

“I told you. The dentist throws these things at me,” Kuroo said. He flicked the light on and opened a drawer, shoving some things aside to get to a pink package. Ripping into the plastic, he slipped the kitty-patterned toothbrush out and set it next to his own with a grin. Tsukishima just shook his head, but made no move to protest it. Kuroo was about to walk out of the bathroom when a melody began playing from his pocket. Frowning, Kuroo dug his phone out and looked at the screen, nearly choking on his own spit. “... you haven't said anything to Akiteru, right?”

Tsukishima's eyebrows rose, and he leaned over to see the screen. Akiteru's name was there, as the phone continued to ring.

“I swear,” Tsukishima said, though he looked way too amused by the situation. Kuroo tossed him a glare, and threw a finger over his lips, before answering the call.

“What's up?” Kuroo answered, leaning against the counter. Tsukishima leaned against the doorway, snickering, but dutifully remaining silent.

“That's what I want to ask you,” Akiteru answered. Kuroo swallowed, feeling a pit forming in the bottom of his stomach.

“... why?” Kuroo asked, surprised he didn't stutter. 

“I hate you for stealing him,” Akiteru said, and Kuroo about had a heart attack right then and there. “He's turned into nothing but a bookworm and it's all your fault. That's what Oikawa just said to me.”

Kuroo stared at the bathroom tiles for a moment.

“... Oikawa?” Kuroo managed, furrowing his brows. Akiteru sighed on the other end.

“He just called me, completely shit-faced drunk, accusing me of making you study too much, I guess. How did he even get my number?” Akiteru asked, words accusatory. Kuroo managed a shaky laugh, glancing over at Tsukishima. The blond could apparently hear his brother's voice through the phone, and was currently shoving his forehead into the door frame, trying to stop his laughter. Kuroo aimed a kick in his direction, but the blond dodged it just in time.

“... I really don't know. I didn't give it to him, I promise. Oikawa has a habit of looking through people's phones, though. I wouldn't be surprised if he grabbed mine at some point and got your number that way,” Kuroo explained, talking through his grin, trying to kick at Tsukishima again. Another fail.

“I don't know if I believe you,” Akiteru said.

“I swear! I know how annoying Oikawa can get. I wouldn't willingly subject you to that, I swear,” Kuroo chuckled, continuing to steal glances at Tsukishima's twinkling eyes. “But seriously, is he okay?”

“He said something about Iwaizumi coming to pick him up, so I think he's good,” Akiteru answered.

“If Iwaizumi was informed, then Oikawa will be fine,” Kuroo said with certainty. “Sorry about that, though. He asked me out to a bar tonight, and I turned him down. He's probably a little sour.”

“A little, is an understatement,” Akiteru drawled. “And be more vigilant in keeping tabs on who has your phone.”

“Yes sir,” Kuroo laughed.

“I'll see you in class on Monday,” Akiteru said in lieu of good-bye.

“See you,” Kuroo said, ending the phone call. Tsukishima burst into laughter against the door frame, finally free to make noise. Kuroo sank down against the counter. “Fuck, that scared me.”

“Wimp,” Tsukishima snorted.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kuroo sighed. He set the phone down on the counter and shooed Tsukishima with his hands. “Let's find you some clothes.”

Tsukishima didn't move. In fact, he spread himself out more, blocking the doorway.

“You are going to tell Akiteru eventually, right?” Tsukishima asked, the corners of his lips curled upward.

“... eventually,” Kuroo answered.

“He won't kill you,” Tsukishima said.

“Alright.”

“You don't sound very convinced.”

“I'm not. But if I'm gonna die, I want at least a little time with you first.”

“Sweet, but morbid.”

“Get out of my way.”

“Kiss me first,” Tsukishima said. Kuroo's heart did a ridiculous flip.

“... I have to kiss you to get out of my own bathroom?” Kuroo asked.

“I guess you could fight your way out, but I think we'd like this more,” Tsukishima said with mirth. “You're lucky I didn't... distract you, with Akiteru on the phone.”

And didn't that give Kuroo images that verged on an R rating. For sexual content or horror, he couldn't quite decide.

“I don't even know what to do with you sometimes,” Kuroo sighed.

“Kiss me,” Tsukishima urged. Kuroo had to laugh at it.

“Bossy,” Kuroo muttered, before leaning in. It wasn't like they were very far from each other. Yet, Tsukishima met him halfway. It made Kuroo smile into the kiss... the very chaste, simple glide of their lips... before Kuroo pulled away. Tsukishima's eyes opened quickly, a look of surprise flashing across his face. 

“... may I leave the bathroom now?” Kuroo asked with a raised eyebrow. Tsukishima blinked before dissatisfaction twisted his face, and Kuroo bit the inside of his lip not to laugh at it.

“What a stingy kiss,” Tsukishima huffed.

“Now who's the one pouting?” Kuroo asked, amused as he side-stepped Tsukishima and made his way over to his dresser. Tsukishima was both taller and skinnier than him, but not by much on either account, so it wouldn't be hard finding something that would do for night clothes. He settled for a faded red t-shirt and black sweat pants, happy that he had just done wash a day ago, and shut the drawer. Tsukishima was sitting on the edge of his mattress, watching him.

“Kay. Stand up,” Kuroo ordered, approaching. Tsukishima raised a brow, but did as he was told. Kuroo unfolded the sweats and held them up to Tsukishima's hips. “As expected, probably a tad too short.”

“I can roll them up,” Tsukishima shrugged. Kuroo tossed the sweat pants on the bed and unfolded the t-shirt, holding it up against Tsukishima's shoulders.

“This will work,” Kuroo said. He appraised the red on Tsukishima, probably a little biased in thinking it looked good. Red was just a really nice color. A glance up at Tsukishima proved the blond didn't share his thoughts. He wasn't giving the shirt the time of day, instead, keeping those honey-brown eyes fixated on Kuroo. More specifically, Kuroo's lips. Kuroo gave in to the urge to shoot forward, pecking Tsukishima swiftly on the lips. The blond started at that, wide eyes shooting up to Kuroo's glinting eyes. “Sorry, it just looked like you wanted another one of my stingy kisses.”

For a moment, Tsukishima looked so positively flustered that Kuroo could have easily fallen into a pit of laughter, if Tsukishima didn't curl fingers into the front of his shirt and pull him into a proper kiss. Kuroo hummed happily into the kiss, willing his grin to settle. His eyelids slipped closed as he slowly lowered the t-shirt in his hands, his feet shuffling forward mere centimeters at the feeling of Tsukishima tugging on the front of his shirt, tugging him closer. Kuroo clumsily tossed the faded red t-shirt aside when he realized Tsukishima was lowering himself on the bed. He climbed up after him, never breaking their kiss, until they were both horizontal. 

Having Tsukishima beneath him like this was something both familiar and new. It brought back memories... memories of heat and urgency and passion. Memories of Tsukishima moaning his name, clinging to him. Memories of Tsukishima shyly trying to confess, and then Hell breaking loose when Akiteru came home and Kuroo bailed.

Tsukishima deserved so, so much better. He was going to make sure Tsukishima would get it.

Carding his hand through the blond curls, Kuroo ran his tongue along the seam of Tsukishima's lips. They parted so easily beneath him, a pleased sound reaching his ears as their kiss deepened. The hand that had been twisted in his t-shirt moved to Kuroo's face, cupping his jaw, the palm warm against his skin. It stayed there, a comforting presence, as Kuroo kissed and nipped and tugged playfully at Tsukishima's lips, until they were that pretty red color that Kuroo was privy to against Tsukishima's pale skin.

He looked down at his boyfriend's hooded eyes and tousled hair and parted lips, and he felt a surge of fondness.

“... was that a better kiss?” Kuroo asked affectionately. Tsukishima licked his lips, Kuroo mapping the movement, before smiling.

“... you can still do better,” Tsukishima taunted. Kuroo's own grin widened.

“Can I?” Kuroo asked, lowering his forehead gently onto Tsukishima's, wary of the blond's glasses. He stayed there for a moment, closing his eyes, content with the warmth radiating off Tsukishima's body and the simple closeness between them. Tsukishima's silence beneath him proved his agreement. Eventually, though, Kuroo moved, trailing slow, butterfly kisses down Tsukishima's cheek, to his jaw, and down to his neck. He heard Tsukishima sigh, felt his chest heave with the movement. Kuroo nuzzled at the junction of his neck and shoulder before running an open-mouthed kiss along the skin there, and felt Tsukishima's fingers tighten on his arm. “Kinda want to kiss you everywhere.”

Tsukishima lolled his head off to the side, baring his neck.

“Sounds nice,” Tsukishima sighed. Kuroo continued leaving hot kisses along the curves, earning a sharp gasp when he captured some skin between his lips and sucked. He slipped his hands underneath Tsukishima's shirt, running his palms up Tsukishima's stomach as he rucked it up.

“Your chest was sensitive, wasn't it?” Kuroo muttered, tugging at the fabric. Tsukishima lifted himself up just enough to allow Kuroo to slip the shirt off, lying it on the bed next to them.

“Gonna remind me?” Tsukishima asked coyly. 

“Want me to?” Kuroo asked, leaning in close, just shy of Tsukishima's lips. He could tell the blond understood Kuroo was trying to rile him up. That didn't stop him from taking the initiative and closing the distance between them, though. Kuroo melted back into a kiss, wasting no time in dipping his tongue inside, mapping Tsukishima's mouth. Tsukishima hummed a soft sound against his lips, his hands raking through Kuroo's unruly hair. The fingertips felt good against his scalp.

Making good on his promise, Kuroo's own fingers played patterns on Tsukishima's chest, teasingly brushing over his nipples. Tsukishima arched into the touch, seeking the stimulation. It was as Kuroo sensually sucked Tsukishima's tongue into his mouth that he pinched a pink nub between his fingers. He got a really pretty moan for it, one that prompted Kuroo to break the kiss.

“That was a nice sound,” Kuroo said, dipping down to drag his tongue along the nub instead. Tsukishima moaned again, watching his through hazy eyes, as Kuroo sucked the nipple in his mouth and used his fingers to play with the other. As Kuroo continued his administrations, he could feel Tsukishima's hips bucking up in desperation. He brought a hand down between them, between Tsukishima's legs, cupping him. The blond's entire body quivered. “Want my mouth on this instead?”

To his surprise, Tsukishima shook his head no.

“I want to do it,” Tsukishima said. Kuroo's eyebrows furrowed.

“Sorry to say, but I'm not going to let you get yourself off while I'm right he-”

“Not that, you idiot,” Tsukishima chuckled. He shifted, lifting a leg to rub against the hard-on in Kuroo's jeans. The raven bit back a groan at the feeling, fighting to keep his eyes open, because the glint in Tsukishima's own eyes was promising. “I want to suck you off.”

Kuroo couldn't bite back the groan this time.

“Yeah, okay, if you want,” Kuroo gave enthusiastic consent, shuffling off of Tsukishima so he could unbutton and unzip his jeans. Tsukishima took the chance to rid himself of his own pants, staying in boxers as Kuroo chose to shed everything. He scooted up toward the headboard, propping pillows up and spreading his legs. Tsukishima was scooting closer, slipping between his legs, a red flush on his cheeks as he stared at Kuroo's heavy cock. 

“I... don't have much experience,” Tsukishima admitted, wrapping his fingers around Kuroo's cock and stroking it up and down. Kuroo shuddered. “So... sorry if I suck.”

“... sucking is kind of the point,” Kuroo couldn't help but say, laughing at the glare he got for it. Even through his laughter, Kuroo's mind spun. He knew he'd been the first to have sex with Tsukishima, but he was disturbingly curious about what else the blond had done, and with who. In an effort to soothe the glare, he ran his thumb across Tsukishima's cheek. “Tsukishima, I'll be happy with practically anything you do. Just don't like... bite down.”

“No duh. I have a cock too, you know,” Tsukishima retorted.

“Mm, yeah, I remember it well,” Kuroo said slyly, watching Tsukishima's blush grow deeper. The blond said nothing, though, deciding, instead, to wrap his lips around Kuroo's darkened head. Kuroo sucked in a breath at the feeling, the sight, of Tsukishima's hot, soft lips around his cock. He buried his hand in Tsukishima's curls, rubbing his scalp encouragingly. Tsukishima's honey-brown eyes lifted, meeting Kuroo's gaze as his mouth sank down lower. “Fuck, yes. Easy.”

Tsukishima hummed in response, the vibrations making Kuroo's leg jerk. Tsukishima must have noticed, because Kuroo could have sworn the blond smirked. It wasn't his concern for long, though, because Tsukishima was bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks. He was overly cautious, not even taking half of Kuroo's cock in at once, but it still felt like heaven. The sight alone was heaven, especially when saliva began pooling along where Tsukishima's lips met Kuroo's cock. It was messy and uncoordinated, but still had Kuroo curling his toes.

Tsukishima came up with a wet pop.

“Do you want to come like this?” Tsukishima asked, voice raspy. Kuroo took in a deep breath.

“Yes. No,” Kuroo answered, caressing the slope of Tsukishima's head. A breathy chuckle was the immediate response.

“Which one?” Tsukishima asked, pressing the length of his tongue along the underside of Kuroo's cock. Kuroo loved the way Tsukishima never broke eye contact in doing so.

“I want you to keep going, but swing around this way,” Kuroo said, gesturing. Tsukishima must have understood, leaving Kuroo's cock to lay against his stomach so he could start shedding clothes. Kuroo used the time to grab a bottle of lube from a drawer before tumbling back onto the bed. Tsukishima's bare body was just as attractive as Kuroo remembered, all long limbs and pale skin, flushed by the blood pumping through his veins. Without preamble, Kuroo crossed the distance between them, wrapping his fingers firmly around where the heat collected. Tsukishima moaned, fingertips digging into Kuroo's shoulders.

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima muttered. It was an effort to reprimand that fell short, proven by the way the blond's body swayed in closer to Kuroo's body. Kuroo pressed his lips against the curve of Tsukishima's neck and smiled.

“Sorry. I just really wanted to touch you,” Kuroo spoke into his neck. He flicked his wrist a little faster, feeling the skin move along with him, and Tsukishima hunched in on himself just a little more.

“You're going to be touching me anyway,” Tsukishima huffed, his breathing unsteady.

“Mhm. Sure you don't want to come this way first?” Kuroo asked, bringing his lips up to Tsukishima's ear. Tsukishima groaned, the sound more frustrated than anything.

“I'm going to be too sensitive if I come now,” Tsukishima complained. A pale hand wrapped around Kuroo's own, stopping his motions. Kuroo obediently kept his hand still, but made himself busy nibbling at Tsukishima's earlobe.

“Sounds kind of fun to me,” Kuroo teased. He felt Tsukishima shift, felt Tsukishima's hold on his shoulders tighten, and then he found himself pushed back against the bed. Tsukishima loomed over him with gleaming, narrowed eyes.

“Stay down,” Tsukishima warned. Kuroo huffed a laugh, taking hold of the lube he'd grabbed. Tsukishima eyed the bottle for a moment, before sinking to his elbows and knees, angling his lower body closer to Kuroo's upper. 

“I don't want to 'stay down',” Kuroo said, mocking the phrase. “I've been waiting eight months to touch you again.”

The little smile that accompanied Tsukishima's flushed cheeks was far too cute. For a moment, it looked like the blond was going to say something, but either lost his nerve or deemed it unimportant, and put all his focus back on making Kuroo's mind spin. Kuroo coated his fingers with lube and worked them into Tsukishima slowly, thoroughly, determined to make the blond run as hot as he was. He wasn't sure it was possible, though, with the miracles Tsukishima's tongue was performing.

“Nn.. I feel like I'm going to be the one coming if you keep this up,” Kuroo admitted, somewhat begrudgingly.

“Mm, no,” Tsukishima said, and Kuroo felt the hand holding the base of his cock tighten in the slightest. The ass Kuroo now had three fingers dipped into pushed back against his hand. “I couldn't wait for you to get hard again.”

Kuroo groaned in response, slipping his fingers out with a soft squelch. 

“Will you lay on your back for me?” Kuroo asked, shifting his legs beneath him. Tsukishima followed his instructions, and Kuroo scooted in close, splaying his hands around the curve of Tsukishima's waist. His eyes roamed the figure beneath him, appreciative, from his rouge lips to the pretty slope of his shoulders to the lithe waist and long, spread legs. “You are...” Kuroo trailed off. He ran his fingertips along Tsukishima's stomach, down the curves of his hips and up to his outer thighs, but what he was trying to convey wouldn't come to him in a single word. “... something.”

Tsukishima's chuckle was light and airy, despite the obvious urgency between them.

“Something?” Tsukishima repeated, eyes flashing in amusement. Kuroo smiled.

“Yeah. Something. Something really sexy,” Kuroo said, hooking an arm underneath Tsukishima's leg and lifting it. He placed a soft kiss to the side of his knee. “Something totally worth waiting for.”

There was that flush again, hot across Tsukishima's cheeks. Kuroo adored it. With his eyes on that blush, he lined his cock up with Tsukishima's hole and pushed in. The hot walls immediately sucked him inside, and he shuddered as he pressed even deeper. 

“Haah...” Tsukishima breathed, his eyes screwed shut and fingers clutching the sheets. Kuroo drew soothing circles with his fingers along Tsukishima's thighs, stopping when he bottomed out. 

“I'm all the way in,” Kuroo rasped, his own thighs shaking with the urge to move. 

“Mm... yeah... it feels like so much,” Tsukishima panted, his eyelids fluttering open. “Maybe it's just this angle.”

“I certainly like this angle,” Kuroo said with a wicked grin. Tsukishima's smile was lazy.

“Of course you would,” Tsukishima retorted. He then bit his lip and swayed his hips, testing the waters. Kuroo moaned at the movement, unable to stop himself from swaying with him. Tsukishima sucked in a sharp breath and Kuroo immediately halted.

“Fuck, sorry,” Kuroo groaned. Tsukishima shook his head.

“It's fine... it's fine, so,” Tsukishima sighed, wiggling his hips again. With shaky hands, Kuroo wrapped his fingers back around Tsukishima's waist, planted his knees firmly into the mattress, and rolled his hips in and out of Tsukishima. The blond gasped again, assaulted by the pleasure, a whimper following. His hands found themselves on top of Kuroo's at his hips, grasping. Kuroo growled, hunching over Tsukishima and fucking into him faster. Tsukishima's head flew back against the pillow, his mouth open and spilling all kinds of choked, pleasured sounds.

Kuroo drank it in, chasing after the knot of pleasure burning deep in his gut, growing larger with every thrust. He was entranced with the way Tsukishima's back bowed and his body shook with every movement. Precome smeared a pearly sheen over Tsukishima's lower stomach, his cock red and begging to be touched. Kuroo couldn't find it in his right mind to comply, though, sinking his fingers more firmly into the flesh of Tsukishima's thighs and pulling the blond into him.

“Haa- ah- Kuroo-” Tsukishima called out, the sounds thick in his throat. There were tears building at the corners of his eyes as he looked up, and Kuroo was slammed with an intense need to kiss him. He threw his body forward, lowering his elbows on the mattress next to Tsukishima's head and stealing his lips. Tsukishima answered without question, fitting their lips together somewhat clumsily, a battle to sufficiently breathe in air and keep their lips firmly working against each other. In the new position, Kuroo had to slow the roll of his hips, and his whole body shook with indecision. Why couldn't he touch all of Tsukishima all at once?

He sank his fingers into Tsukishima's hair, adjusting his legs to get better traction.

“Think I can make you come without touching you?” Kuroo panted, sinking his knees further into the mattress and snapping his hips. Tsukishima's body practically jolted beneath him. The fingers that had been clenching the bed sheets flew to Kuroo's back, blunt fingernails curling into the skin.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima keened, jaw tilted upwards, as if trying to get as close to Kuroo's lips as he could.

“You think so?” Kuroo asked, nearly breathless, sweat dampening the hair along his forehead. His hips were losing their rhythm, but he desperately tried to hold back his own release, focused entirely on the pleasure-struck expression on Tsukishima's face.

“Kuroo, please,” Tsukishima gasped, fingernails scratching at Kuroo's back. Kuroo shuddered.

“I'm right here, baby,” Kuroo growled, leaving a feather-light kiss against Tsukishima's open mouth. That mouth flew open wider, a cry escaping between his lips, and Kuroo felt Tsukishima's entire body shivering beneath him. The wet hot heat around his cock clenched tighter, and Kuroo moaned, low and hoarse, as his orgasm ripped through him. He weakly swayed his hips, riding it out, until the sparks faded and left a thrum of electricity through his veins.

With a heavy body, Kuroo carefully pulled out and managed to plop next to Tsukishima on the bed, leaving an arm flung over his chest. Said chest heaved beneath its weight.

“... I don't want to move,” Tsukishima muttered. A hand gently rested on Kuroo's arm, and the touch made the raven smile.

“Mph. I feel you, but it'd be kind of gross to fall asleep like this,” Kuroo answered.

“Maybe a little,” Tsukishima agreed. There was a comfortable pause before he spoke again. “Is your shower big enough for two?”

Kuroo's smile widened.

“I think we'll manage,” Kuroo answered.

After said shower, the two cuddled up in fresh clothes and sheets, falling asleep in the middle of a movie they hardly paid attention to anyway, too caught up in conversation and kisses. It was nine o'clock when Kuroo tiredly blinked his eyes open, left Tsukishima in bed with a kiss on his forehead, and ambled to the bathroom. His cell still sat on the counter from where he'd left it yesterday, and after emptying his bladder, he stared at it, anxiousness crawling into his chest. Gulping, he washed his hands, grabbed the cell, and quietly made his way to the living room. 

Maybe it was a little cowardly, but telling Akiteru over the phone seemed much more appealing than telling him in person. Much less of a chance he'd get decked on the spot, and all.

Ugh.

As the phone rang, Kuroo peeked into the doorway of his room, where Tsukishima was still curled up in his clothes, his sheets, soft blond curls falling on his pillow. It looked like he belonged there. He wanted to _be_ there. The thought alone was enough to take the edge off.

“Hello?” Akiteru answered.

“... hey,” Kuroo said slowly, turning away from the doorway and wrapping a hand around the back of his neck. “You have to promise not to freak out, but I have something to tell you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeeeeeey, long time no see. Hope you liked!


End file.
